Dursley family
Dursley is the surname of a Muggle family. They are the maternal family of Harry Potter, and they are related to the Evans family and to the wizarding Potter family. They live at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone However, they were forced to go in hiding for their own safety for a period of time during the height of the Second Wizarding WarHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Harry Potter was raised by the Dursleys after his parents' murders, though he spent increasingly less time with them once he began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dursleys treated Harry very poorly and despised magic, though Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley eventually came to regret his cruelty towards Harry and the two reconciled later in life. Family Members *Dudley Dursley is the first and only child and son of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley née Evans. The grandson of Mr and Mrs Evans. The nephew of Marjorie Dursley, Lily Evans and nephew by marriage of James Potter I. Maternal cousin to Harry Potter, cousin-in-law of Ginevra Weasley and second cousin to their three children James Potter II, Albus Potter and Lily Potter II. The Husband of Mrs. Dursley. The Father of his and his wife children. Possible related to his wife maternal family. Dudley attended Smeltings private school, and its unknown what is Dudley's occupation. *Dudley Dursley's children are the children of Dudley Dursley and his wife. The grandchildren of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. The great-grandchildren of Mr and Mrs Evans. Great-nephew(s) or great-niece(s) to Marge Dursley, Lily Potter and James Potter. Second cousins of Harry Potter, second cousins-in-law of Harry's wife Ginny Potter, and first cousins to their three children James, Albus, and Lily. *Dudley Dursley's wife is married to Dudley Dursley. She the mother of Dudley Dursley's children. Daughter-In-law of Vernon and Petunia. She the granddaughter-in-law of Mr and Mrs Evans. She the niece-in-law of Marjorie Dursley, Lily Evans and James Potter. Cousin-in-law of Harry Potter, his wife Ginny Weasley, and second-cousin-in-law to their three children James Potter II,Albus Potter and Lily Potter II. Its unknown what her name is and unknown what is her occupation. *Marjorie Dursley who is also known as Marge, is also a dog-breeder. She is the sister of Vernon Dursley. The sister-in-law to Petunia Dursley née Evans. She is the paternal aunt of Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter who was forced to call her Aunt Marge even though she was not a blood relative of his. She is the great-aunt to the children of Dudley and his wife Mrs. Dursley. *Petunia Dursley née Evans is a housewife, she is the daughter of Mr and Mrs Evans. The sister of Lily Evans. She is the wife of Vernon Dursley. The sister-in-law to Marjorie Dursley and James Potter I. She is the mother of her first and only child and son Dudley Dursley. The mother-in-law to Dudley Dursley's wife. The grandmother to Dudley and his wife children. She is the maternal aunt of Harry James Potter. She is the aunt-in-law to Harry's wife called Ginerva Weasley. She is the great-aunt to Harry and Ginny's three children who are called James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. *Vernon Dursley was a former student at Smeltings private school, and he is the director of an drill-making company called Grunnings. He is the brother of Marjorie Dursley. He is the husband of Petunia Dursley née Evans. A Father to his first and only child and son called Dudley Dursley. He is the father-in-law of Dudley Dursley's wife. A grandfather to Dudley's children. The son-in-law of Mr and Mrs Evans. The brother-in-law to Lily Evans and James Potter I. Uncle of Harry James Potter. The uncle-in-law to Harry's wife Ginny Weasley. He is also the great-uncle of Harry and Ginny's three children who are named as James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. Dursley Family Tree ----------------------------- (see Evans family) | | | Marjorie Dursley Vernon Dursley + Petunia Evans | Dudley Dursley + Mrs. Dursley | Two children (at least) Etymology Dursley is a town in Gloucestershire, England. J. K. Rowling has commented that she visited the place as a child, and hated it, which likely affected her choice of surname for the awful family, remarking "I don't imagine I'm very popular in Dursley".Wikipedia:Dursley2001 BBC Online Chat Petunia's name is the meaning of flower and the origin of the name is English. Behind the scenes *In the film series, the Dursley family are portrayed by Richard Griffiths who plays Vernon Dursley. Fiona Shaw who plays Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Harry Melling who plays Dudley Dursley, and Pam Ferris who plays Marge Dursley. *Actress Pam Ferris who played Marge Dursley has only so far appeared in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban film. *In the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire film, the Dursleys did not appeared in the film. *J. K. Rowling has said she almost wrote in the epilogue of the book of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. That Dudley Dursley appeared at the platform 9 3/4 with a magical child, but she changed her mind, stating that 'any latent wizarding genes never survive contract with Uncle Vernon DNA'. Notes and references Category:Dursley family Category:Dursley family